1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning basins and, more particularly, to an improved cleaning basin for commercial grill, oven and stove ventilation filters which allows convenient soaking and cleaning of the filters in cleaning solution, and which provides for safe and efficient drainage of the solution.
2. Description of the Background
Restaurants and commercial kitchens make use of industrial grills, oven and stoves. Pursuant to most sanitation codes, such devices must be equipped with appropriate ventilation fans and duct work. Most standard ventilation intake ducts are equipped with filters comprising mesh filter wire housed in a steel frame. These filters must be periodically removed and cleaned with caustic cleaning solution. The cleaning process entails soaking the filters for extended periods, scrubbing or spraying them down, draining and drying. There are no existing basins, tubs or devices to aid in the process, and the filters are quite often thrown in the sink. Of course, the filters are quite large and only one or two can be cleaned at a time. This makes the process quite time consuming. Moreover, the sink is then occupied and cannot be used for other tasks. Handling of the cleaning solution is even more problematic. The cleaning solution is caustic, yet it splashes around the sink and onto the people doing the cleaning. The situation could easily be remedied by providing an economical cleaning basin for commercial grill, oven and stove ventilation filters which provides for safer and more efficient drainage of the solution.